


Too Far

by lady_ymmik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clandestine Lovers, F/M, Kakasaku 4 lyfe, Kakashi x Sakura - Freeform, One Shot, PWP, Please enjoy :), Secret Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty goodness, These fools be so in love, What started as a drabble turned into something I actually kind of like, how far is too far?, kakasaku - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ymmik/pseuds/lady_ymmik
Summary: "Too far should have been the first time her breath caught in her throat, stilled with the plethora of things she felt as his fingers tucked soft strands of hair behind her ear. Too far should have been the first time he watched her fingers brush against his on the table, his heart racing as she lingered..."





	Too Far

Things had started innocently enough. A conversation among old friends had led to a simple favor in exchange for a home-cooked meal with familiar company. But wine with supper led to brave conversations that never should've been had, led to exploring touches that never should have been, led to sloppy kisses that left them breathless. In the heat of the moment it was hard to gauge how far was too far. 

Too far should have been the first time her breath caught in her throat, stilled with the plethora of things she felt as his fingers tucked soft strands of hair behind her ear. Too far should have been the first time he watched her fingers brush against his on the table, his heart racing as she lingered. 

Each distance was met with the desire to go further, pushing on until they had reached  _ too far _ . But  _ too far _ was out of reach for exploring hands.

Smiles were exchanged for laughs, were exchanged for gasps, were exchanged for moans. A string of unending interactions ever evolving to a place they never should have gone.

It didn't take long to lose count of how many times it happened. The passion between them was like a fire, kindling but quickly growing uncontrollable. Every time they met, they spared glances that spoke volumes, silent whispers and promises falling on the deaf ears of their comrades. Speaking in a way that only lovers did. 

In chance encounters, they didn't miss the opportunities to casually bump into one another or accidentally brush their fingers in passing, starved of the other's touch until their next clandestine moment. 

Words failed to come between them, their new development without a name except for  _ need. _ The need to touch, the need to hold, the need to be together. Like an obsession, the lust between them was insatiable. 

Kakashi had never, in his entire life, needed anyone the way he needed Sakura. He planned to keep what they had a secret from everyone, unwilling to jeopardize the white-hot chemistry between them with cruel words and closed minds. If anyone asked, he'd deny everything. He knew people would talk if they knew, branding him a predator and her his prey. For as strong and as brilliant as Sakura was, Kakashi didn't think she would be able to handle that kind of ridicule. 

Of course, she had never failed to surprise him when it counted.

As was common practice in their nighttime rendezvous, Kakashi felt her before he heard her. Her chakra was a flicker of sensation, a feeling he knew too well, tingling warmly at the back of his head. The window behind his sofa clicked softly, opening inward as she entered. He didn't look up from his book as he listened to her close it behind her and draw the curtains, plastic rings clacking. Next, he listened to the zipper of her boots as she took them off. He allowed a glance at the clock on the wall.

The words on the page in his lap were blurred as she came behind him and wrapped her arms around, burying her face against his neck. Pink hair filled his peripheral and he reached a hand up to touch the soft locks. As he pushed his fingers into the colorful mess, she sighed and pressed closer, warm at his back. 

"Long night?" He murmured, tucking a scrap of paper-turned-bookmark between the pages as he closed his novel. 

Sakura didn't say anything but allowed one of her hands to break free and smoothed her palm over his chest. She didn't need to say anything to answer him. They had learned to speak to each other in touches and the way she touched told him all he needed to hear. Of course it had been a long night. She was late, after all. 

He tipped his head back slightly as she rubbed her nose against the side of his neck, nuzzling up to his ear before she stood straighter and rubbed her hands up to his shoulders. She gave a squeeze before resting her forehead against his crown, her hands sliding to cup his face, rubbing softly along the edge of his mask. Kakashi gave her a soft hum as she tucked her thumbs beneath the hem at his cheeks, the fabric pushing down with little resistance. 

He met her gaze briefly as he tipped his head all the way back against the sofa rest, eyes closing as she kissed him. Smooth and slow, he savored each second and every touch, from the tips of her hair tickling his throat to the brush of her fingers at his hairline. 

This was among their most subdued starts, but Kakashi enjoyed it all the same. Her scent, her warmth, her touch. It would be all his until she left in the morning, before first light. And tomorrow night he would join her in her home, making love to her on every surface he could. How many times had they jostled bookcases and cabinets, unsteadied tables and tipped over stands in their passions? 

"You didn't shave this morning." Sakura mused breathlessly as they parted to breathe. Those soft fingers ran along his jaw. "You're prickly." 

A warm chuckle from him followed her observation. "I thought you liked me a little rough around the edges?" 

A thumb brushed against his lips as she planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth, her own curling into a smirk. "Mm. Sometimes." Another kiss. 

Kakashi tossed his book onto the coffee table then turned at the waist, reaching up to wrap his arms around her as they met again for another kiss. This time was more heated, more urgent. His grip on her firm, he easily managed to pull her over the back of the couch, jarring their kiss but not breaking it. 

Sakura grunted as she shifted herself on his lap, looping her arm around his neck to pull him into her. Kakashi snaked his hand under her shirt, spreading his open fingers against the small of her back as he explored her skin. He already knew every inch, knew every bump and scar, but it was never enough to just know. He needed to remind himself each time and commit her to memory, so if she changed he would know and he would have more of her to learn. 

Her eager hands grabbed his shirt at his shoulders, tugging the fabric until he helped discard it over his head. Immediately her greedy fingers were all over his skin, touching every nook and cranny like she was also committing his every fiber to memory. Kakashi pressed a kiss to her throat, earning himself an encouraging groan. 

This was something he would never get enough of. Each sound was like a bolt going through him, driving him insane, charging him until their next night. Each sound was heaven. 

He kissed her jaw and her neck and her mouth until he couldn't breathe, desperate to fill himself with more of her, willing to suffocate just to keep going. Sakura reciprocated, touching and scratching and grabbing at him hungrily. She murmured a quiet " _ yes"  _ as he undid the clasp of her bra and cupped her breasts under the material, thumbs brushing over her nipples. 

He was already hard by the time her hands worked down to the fly of his pants. She groped him through his pants, running her palm against the entire length of his cock before she unfastened the button and zipper.

Sakura pulled him free and pumped him with easy strokes despite their strange position. Kakashi groaned as she worked her thumb against the particularly sensitive spot at his base. Sakura kissed his neck, then his cheek, then the spot just beneath his bottom lip, teasing him with promises of what was to come.

Kakashi shifted, spreading his legs further apart as he fixed her in his lap. He slipped his hand between her thighs, cupping her mound through the white pants she wore, rubbing his two middle fingers up and down her. She shuddered and pushed her mouth to his, squishing her nose against his cheek as their tongues met in the middle. It didn't take a lot to wriggle his hand into her panties, finding her wet for him already. 

He dragged his fingers slowly along her slit, making Sakura mewl with pleasure. "I love when you make that sound." 

She nibbled on his earlobe, her breath hot and heavy against it enough to make him groan.

Kakashi slid his middle finger inside her, making her cry out against his ear. He pressed his face into her neck, inhaling the smell of her skin, soft and clean. He touched her languidly, curling his finger inside her as he thrust it in and out.

"I need you. Now." She whispered against his temple. 

He stretched out one leg and hooked his toes under the lip of the coffee table and scooted it closer before hoisting Sakura up in his arms and laying her out on it, their bodies pushing away his books and the meaningless things he had collected there. She pushed his pants down over his hips as they met for a hard kiss, his hands unzipping her top to get rid of the fabric between them. They pushed away their clothes, discarding them mindlessly until they were both naked and Kakashi was between her legs, positioning himself to enter her. 

Sakura held his face and pressed her forehead against his, gasping as he sank to the hilt, joining their bodies. His teeth gritted and a groan started deep in his chest as he moved. Nothing, he knew, would ever feel as good as being with Sakura. These moments, the intimacy, everything. He could never have enough.

She moaned his name as he set a steady pace, kissing her shoulders and chest and neck with each thrust. He watched her breasts bounce and grabbed the edge of table at either side of Sakura's head, her hands locking onto his wrists. 

"Just like that..." She breathed as he rolled his hips the way she liked, hitting that deep seated sweet spot, "fuck,  _ right _ there, Kakashi." 

Sakura's grip tightened and he did it again and again until the legs wrapped around his waist were tight and her body was trembling, begging for the release she was teetering on the edge of. With a deep laugh of amusement, he kissed her hard and free a hand from her grasp, slipping it between their bodies to find her clit. Kakashi slid his fingers between the slick folds, rubbing slow circles against her until she unraveled. Her back arched off the table when she came and she cried out, pleading mindlessly for more. He watched where their bodies joined, his skin soaked with her juices. 

He relished in the feeling of her pussy rippling around his manhood, milking him for his own orgasm as her own shook her. "Sakura…" He groaned, keeping his pace. 

The thighs clenching at his hips loosened and Sakura rubbed her hands over his chest, raking her nails down his abdomen and over his hips. She grabbed his ass, pressing his hips into her harder, making him chuckle. 

Sakura murmured encouragingly as she pressed wet kisses to his skin, making sure to run a line with her tongue from his chin to his ear. He shuddered as she followed it with a soft puff of air, blowing gently over it and against his ear. She knew him too well. She knew the ears would get him every time. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered to him about how good he felt inside her while tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue. Kakashi groaned lowly, snapping his hips forward as he started thrusting faster. 

The legs of the coffee table squeaked beneath their weight, protesting the motion each time they moved. 

Like a siren, Sakura lured him to the edge with a few choice words, her every pleasured sound the song that would lead to his undoing. He panted heavily as he came, hissing obscenities under his breath as he caught her hands in both of his, pinning them above her head. He locked eyes with her, their gazes unwavering as he spilled his load into her. Pink hair clung to her sweaty skin, framing her pretty face and flushed cheeks. No, he would never, ever have enough of her in his life. The need to be drunk on her everything would never subside. 

"Your stubble kept tickling me," She mused between breaths, a smile playing on her lips. 

He chuckled warmly, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her. "Sorry. I'll shave before tomorrow night." 

"Mmm." Her hands slid over his shoulders and moved to hold his face on either side, eyes falling to his mouth. "I'm sleepy now." 

He pecked her quick then dipped his head lower, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "What time does your shift start?"

"Five. It's hardly enough time to sleep." 

"Some sleep is better than none. It must be nearly one already." He sat back on his haunches and glanced up at the clock, his assumption confirmed. Kakashi took Sakura by the hand and pulled her up from the table, leading her into his bedroom like he had a hundred times before. It never failed to make his heart race a bit to have her share his most intimate place with him. 

She crawled into his bed first and he sidled up behind her under the covers, pulling her against his chest with the arm he wrapped around her waist. He rested his head on his other arm, curling it beneath. Kakashi wasn't sure how long he listened to her quiet breathing before he started to doze off. His sleep was short lived as Sakura scooted back toward him, rubbing herself against his groin. 

He pushed his face into her hair and kissed from shoulder to shoulder, taking special time to suck and nip at the juncture of her neck. She approved with a soft hum.

With both hands, her grabbed hips and pressed himself into her with languorous, easy rubs. It didn't take long for him to get hard for her, cock easing between her thighs. The tip rubbed between her slick folds, her body ready for him still. 

He grabbed her thigh and spread her legs open slightly as he angled his hips just right to enter her, the wet sound as they joined instantly making him ache with lust. Sakura put her leg over his, pushing her ass back to fill herself with him. Her pulled her closer, her hips pressed firmly into him as he started humping, shallow thrusts squelching quietly.

"Kakashi..." Sakura breathed, reaching behind to grab his hip. 

Kakashi kissed her neck again before muttering gruffly into her ear about how good she felt. 

Sakura moaned and clenched the sheets in her hands. His bed would smell like her in the morning. He'd probably change his sheets at some point in the day but he would leave the pillows and bury his face in them later, her scent reminding him of all the dirty things they had done and her invasion into his everything. 

The second or third time they'd met eachother to explore the concept of  _ too far _ , they'd had sex like this on his couch, slow and lazy, building the fire between them stick by stick. Now they were addicted, constantly seeking out one another because no one else could satisfy the craving. He liked rough sex with her… but he liked fucking her like this, too. Especially in a bed because beds were intimate, people were most vulnerable when they slept which inherently made him think of beds as vulnerable. 

"Sakura," He nipped her ear, "cum for me, baby." His own climax was lingering ahead, the coil in his stomach tightening. 

She pushed her hips back against his harder, "I need more, I'm so close." She panted. 

"I want to hear you say my name when you cum." He said against her skin with encouraging kisses, "I love how you feel wrapped so tight around my dick." 

He stopped her hand as she made the move to touch herself, instead locking fingers with her against her stomach. He wanted her to come just from being penetrated. 

"Mmmmm, please, Kakashi, I need more." 

He thrust more quickly, the loud, wet squelch of her womanhood as he slid in and out enough to have him at the edge. 

"Listen to how sloppy you sound." He growled, hips slapping against her ass as hard as he could given their sideways position. 

He felt her stomach tense as he breath caught in her throat, his name breaking in syllables as she cried out. Sakura's hips jerking as she came was enough to make him come. He finished with the same shallow thrusts he'd started with, the mess he'd made between her thighs already making his thigh sticky. 

He slid out of her and rolled onto his back, staring into the dark as he worked to catch his breath. She rolled too, wrapping her arm and leg around him as she planted her head against his chest. 

Gentle fingers rubbed against his skin, softly tracing oblong shapes before they started outlining the scars that called his body home. 

"Sleep now." He mumbled against the top of her head as he gave her an affectionate kiss. 

"Mm." 

He stayed awake as she fell asleep, stroking her hair softly, watching the sky through the window behind his headboard. In these moments, Kakashi doubted there was even such a thing as too far. Not when it made him feel so whole, not when she was curled into him, sleeping so comfortably in his arms as though she belonged there. 

Kakashi drifted off with his arms around her and felt as she wiggled free when it came time for her to leave. She was silent as she moved through his apartment gathering her discarded clothes, but he heard as she dumped his clothes into the hamper by the door in his bedroom. A few light footsteps and she had crossed the room to his side again and was brushing his hair back from his forehead. He didn't open his eyes but smiled as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as her hair tickled his nose. 

"See ya later." She whispered. He tilted his head up for one more quick kiss and exhaled with amusement as she pushed his head back down with her palm on his forehead. 

He rolled toward the wall after she left, the bed still warm from where she laid. Too far should have been her coming back in for a goodbye kiss… but too far never felt like it was far enough. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a long time since I've managed to write a one-shot for these two :) Possible continuation? Who knows.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
